La foto
by Esciam
Summary: Se puede desafiar al destino hasta con las cosas más pequeñas. Con spoilers de la tercera temporada, pero sin tomarla en cuenta.


¡Hola Gente!

Esto lo hice como regalo de cumpleaños para makesomenoiise en LJ. ¡Espero les guste también a ustedes!

**Disclaimer: **Misfits no me pertenece, fue creado por Howard Overman.

**La foto**

Era tarde en la noche cuando por fin llegaron a ese lugar. Simon aparcó y dijo:  
>—Ya llegamos.<br>Pero nadie le hizo caso. Sin embargo, esa vez no era porque él no había hablado alto o porque pasaban de lo que decía mientras discutían entre ellos. Simplemente, estaban dormidos y Kelly hasta estaba roncando un poco.  
>Sonrió. Un año después, y él era el nombrado a conducir. Pocos meses después de la extraña tormenta, y a él era al que le preguntaban qué se debía hacer.<br>Miró hacia Alisha, dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Como tenía la cabeza recostada a la ventana, su cabello corto, ondulado y esponjoso era lo que más veía. Sonrió aún más. Un año antes, él era virgen. Ya no más.  
>Le acarició la rodilla desnuda y ella, dio un respingo y respirando fuerte, como si no lo hubiera hecho en unos segundos, se despertó:<br>—¿Qué pasó?  
>Simon dejó de tocarle la rodilla y cambió para hacerlo con el hombro.<br>—Ya llegamos.  
>Alisha miró hacia adelante. Las luces y las edificaciones eran como un oasis en comparación de lo que había visto antes de dormirse. Carretera iluminada solo por los faros del auto alquilado y nada más a los lados, solo terreno estéril y las montañas a lo lejos.<br>—¿Por qué paramos? ¿Nos quedamos sin gasolina? —preguntó ella, con la voz gruesa y rascándose un ojo con el puño.  
>—No, porque ya llegamos.<br>Alisha lo miró sin entender, pero Simon simplemente le sonrió e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que mirara mejor. A un lado de ella, estaba el cartel de Las Vegas. Alisha entendió de qué iba, sin embargo, no le hizo mucha gracia.  
>—Solo sigue, daremos con Nathan y seguiremos huyendo de ellos.<br>—Pero, la foto...  
>—No la quiero hacer —dijo, categórica.<br>Simon no entendía.  
>—¿Por qué? Ya está hecha. Solo serán un par de segundos. Tengo la cámara en la guantera, y…<br>—¡No! —como alzó la voz, Kelly y Curtis despertaron.  
>—¿Ya llegamos…?<br>—¿Nos atacan? —dijeron a la vez los dos, moviéndose con pesadez e intentando dejar de dormir.  
>Simon pasó de ellos.<br>—Sino la hacemos, podemos hacer cambios en el continuum del tiempo. Llevamos la ropa de la foto, solo es un momento…  
>—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que eso es exactamente lo que quiero? —Le recriminó, algo agresiva.<br>Simon movió un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, reculando… Curtis y Kelly entendieron que no estaban bajo peligro de muerte y volvieron a recostarse. Sin darse cuenta, se medio abrazaron para darse calor.  
>—Si no hacemos las cosas que se supone que tenemos que hacer… —empezó Simon, algo dubitativo.<br>—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Rudy fue asesinado, estamos huyendo de unos locos archienemigos como les dices, las cosas no pueden estar peor siguiendo las reglas de lo que se supone que debíamos hacer… ¿Y vienes a parar de ir a por salvar a Nathan para tomarnos una estúpida foto?  
>El aludido parecía cada vez más aturdido. Eso la hizo suavizar un poco su tono.<br>—Mira, ya eres un héroe, el más héroe de todos nosotros y todo… Una foto no te va a quitar eso y, sinceramente, ¿Un futuro donde te mueres en mis manos, en el pasado? No gracias. —Se acomodó para tratar de dormir de nuevo.  
>Él iba a insistir, pero veía su punto. Si se ponía a pensarlo, podía decir que ya un Simon de un futuro alterno los había salvado, por lo que él mismo no tenía que morir convirtiéndose en ese Simon, ya que serían dos personas diferentes, de diferentes universos. O al menos, eso esperaba. Se acercó para darle un beso en el hombro y ella, adormilada aún, instintivamente encontró su mejilla para acariciarlo con la mano antes de acurrucarse de nuevo.<br>Arrancó el auto y siguió el solitario camino. Pensó que en verdad sí debía estar un poco perturbado por pensar que estar huyendo de unos asesinos que les pisaban los talones, era mucho mejor que la vida común y corriente que tenía antes de la tormenta.  
>Luego, se sonrió. Era fácil de entender que un mundo donde Alisha se negaba a tomarse una foto para que no muriera y donde sus amigos confiaban en él incondicionalmente, era el mejor de todos los presentes posibles.<p> 


End file.
